Demonpaw's Insanity
by Pinipy
Summary: This is Demonpaw's nightmare, written in 1st person and present tense.


I stare at the black furred tom with dark blue narrowed eyes, hatred flashing through my expression as everyone looks to me. I know that they are fearing my expressions, and I know that they are cautiously trying to make the apprentice in front of me walk away.

However, Nightpaw will never move, because he's got me cornered, and he knows it. He wants me to literally go insane, bringing Snakestar to be forced to take me to Sharpmoon, who will probably kill me next gathering. I know this. But I can't stop myself, because it's impossible.

"I didn't here your answer, Demonpaw," Nightpaw says with an annoying smirk on his face. "Hmm. . .maybe I should ask again. What _really_happened with Stormpaw at the gathering? I know he told you. So is it that hard to answer?" I shake in my spot as more and more apprentices gather. I don't know what to do because I'm risking Stormpaw's life if I answer, and mine if I don't.

"I-I'm not one to ask," I answer, hoping that will be good enough for the slender black tom. A little voice in my head says otherwise, though, and it scares me. "That's Stormpaw's privacy, and he made me swear not to tell anyone." I don't want to sound weak, but I know that that ship has already sailed.

The black apprentice laughs, and others follow along with him. He is the bully of the playground, because he's scary. One of the best fighters, and hunters, and he's smart. He knows how to use his words. Which is why Nightpaw is bossing me around: I cannot control my emotions.

"Oh, so now you're taking orders from that loner?" asks Nightpaw, pushing me even further. "Well, I guess it suits you, seeing as you're only half-clan born."

I hiss with fury, my tail lashing as he accused me of such a thing. Around here, being half-clan is like being a mouse. You better get out of the way before you get eaten. We're allowed to live, but it's only just. In fact, the only reason I'm alive is because Mudpaw, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, had gotten in the way of my execution that had been planned since my mother showed signs of having kits. Horrible, really, but we dealt with it because we'd lost the first war and were in no position to start another.

"You're a half-clan too, you know!" I growl, making the black apprentice frown. "And if it weren't for my father, you'd be dead! You, too, Duskpaw, and Snowpaw! And at least _my _father is a hero! Yours is just a big bully exactly like you!" Nightpaw hisses next, his icy blue eyes narrowed. I flinch, because I know how rough he can be, but I relax when I find that he decides not to attack.

"My father leads a brilliant hunting Clan that will forever be strong thanks to his leadership," Nightpaw says, standing tall and proud as his icy blue eyes seem to claw at my gray and white pelt. "Your father, on the other paw, is dead, killed by our leader, Sharpmoon, and will forever be remembered as the insane mouse-brain with a crazy other side who _attempted_to win the war, but failed. And you, sweet Demonpaw, seemed to have inherited much of that stupidity and insanity." There were a few murmurs behind me, and whispers in front of me.

Everyone knew of my father, Rainfur. How could they forget? He was the one with the star-shaped scar, that when scratched he became insane. He was the one who killed Ravenstar because of that insanity, and then became exiled as well. He was the one who returned, finally being able to control the insanity. He was the one who was deputy of ShadowClan, leading a full out war between RiverClan and WindClan, as well as ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He was the one who had the courage to fight Sharpmoon, and nearly win. And he was the one who lost his memories before dying in front of all of ThunderClan.

There was much more my father did, but no one ever seemed to see him for the things he did _right__. _It was always, 'look, there's Demonpaw. Doesn't she look so much like her father when he went insane?' or 'She looks so much like Jactur! I wonder why Sharpmoon hasn't killed her yet'. They didn't seem to understand that I could hear them, or that Rainfur was much more than a murderer.

"Now, since you still haven't answered my question, I will ask again," Nightpaw says, forcing me back to reality. "What happened to Stormpaw at the gathering last night?" I stiffen as Nightpaw asks again, because the truth hurts much more than the lie I keep telling everyone.

Stormpaw is my uncle, though no one but me, Bravepaw, and Robinwing, my mother, know that. The reason nobody likes him is because he has the same power as my father, except his was controlled much earlier, and it is based ustice, not insanity. He is an elder apprentice, so I still get to see him. However, after the gathering last night, everyone has been keeping a close eye on him.

You see, even though Stormpaw's power is controlled and he can use it whenever he wants, it could still lash out if he's under a lot of stress. So he's always watched closely, but after the last gathering, he isn't left alone with less than two mentors or apprentices.

All because Stormpaw had just suddenly went out of control, whispering things none of us could understand. I was right there, and I knew what was happening, and so I stopped it. I'm not entirely sure _how_I did it, but I don't honestly care because I saved Stormpaw's by keeping it a secret that he'd accidentally lost control.

So, here I am, standing in front of Nightpaw as he teases me into insanity, just getting me angry enough to blurt out what happened at the gathering. That would result in two things: Stormpaw's death, and my execution, because when I go insane, I literally go insane, and I'm too much like my father to be trusted after something like that.

"I'm waiting," Nightpaw taunts as I find that he is now sitting with that irritating smirk on his face. Oh what I'd give to just claw off his face, leaving nothing but scars so that the next time he decides to pick on someone younger than him, he would remember what I did to him.

But no, that would be bad. I calm myself down by breathing in, and out, before sitting down, just like him. My dark blue eyes are narrowing onto him as a scowl overtakes my worried expression. I repeat gently in my head to continue to just stare forward, telling him nothing that he doesn't already know.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk?" asks Nightpaw in a voice that provokes my fury. "But we all want to know. Poor Stormpaw is still suffering from grief, is that it? You know we don't believe it. No one does. We just go along with it, hoping you'll burst." I tense as I listen, but again, I stay still. I don't want to blurt out the secret, and I don't want to be insane.

"I've heard the stories, Demonpaw, of how you were named," Nightpaw continues, his voice becoming even more irritating. "'The demon' was what the insanity within your father was called, was it not? And because you look so much like your crazy mouse-brain father, Sharpmoon named you after him, still having no idea what the word actually means. I'm beginning to wonder. . .does it mean to be insane? Does it mean to be a killer? Does it even mean to be a weakling?" I tense even harder, remembering the story from my mother's mouth of how I was named. She knew what it meant, and so did I, but if he said it aloud. . .

"What an awful name, isn't it?" Nightpaw drags on, making my breathing slow and raspy as I try to hold back the boiling anger within me. "After a Twolegs word, is it not? It goes to prove your blood, and how your father picked it up, seeing as he was a loner. It also shows that you are exactly as murderous and stupid as he was as well." I wouldn't be able to talk if I want to at this point. I am thinking of so many things, but the thought that keeps coming up is, 'how does he know so much?' All of this was to be kept secret. So how did this annoying black apprentice know?

"And now you've got the name that means 'monster', and the only thing keeping you sane is your brother, who could die at any moment," says Nightpaw, his smile making my anger flare as he sits there like he was having a pleasant conversation. "Ah, poor Bravepaw. . .the unfortunate kit who is nothing but your brother. Not even that anymore. At least you are recognized. At least you're are known as the 'insane' apprentice, and your name will never be forgotten. But poor Bravepaw has to live in the shadow of his sister, smiling on the outside, yet planning his revenge on the inside, just waiting for his inherited monster to come out." My eyes widen as Nightpaw finishes. I can't believe what he's saying. I can't accept it!

"No!" I yell without thinking. "Bravepaw would never think that! And he's normal! He loves me, and he always will! He has no need for revenge!" My yells make Nightpaw smile with pleasure as he sits in front of me, just waiting for me to attack.

"Oh, so you don't see it?" asks Nightpaw, making me stand. My eyes narrow as my gaze sets on him, and now we are locked into a death stare that I hope will end soon. "Your brother hates you, Demonpaw. He hates what you can become, and how much of the attention you steal. If you cannot see that, then you are a mouse-brain, just like your father. If you cannot see his pain, then you are cruel. How could you put him through so much? How could you force him into your world of insanity?" My breathing is quick as I feel my tail lash. I am angry, and he knows it.

"Bravepaw understands!" I hissed, my teeth baring. "Bravepaw knows me. . .He wouldn't want to hurt me. . .He never wants to hurt me. . ." Nightpaw scoffs, his smile turning into a grin as he notices my unmistakable mental pain.

"More like he _can't_hurt you," Nightpaw taunts me. "That wimp would never actually kill someone, especially not his sister, who deserves it most. He's so tiny, and though he's taller than Duskpaw, he's smaller on the inside. Barely able to hunt, horrible at fighting, and very, very weak when it comes to being teased. I congratulate you, Demonpaw, at making him that way. Even _I_am not capable of creating that." I am now shaking with fear, my eyes watering up with tears as I stare at him.

"No!" I yell again. "Bravepaw is not weak! He is stronger and kinder than you are, and I will take full credit for that, but that would be wrong, because he is himself, and nothing else! He is a strong apprentice, and he will become a great mentor one day! He's not a cruel, vengeful, killer that you make him out to be!" Nightpaw's smile returns, and this time it is smoother and more calming.

"Then why hasn't he come to help?" asks Nightpaw.

My eyes immediately widen more as I realize how true it was. Bravepaw is always there to help me. . .where is he right now? I look around frantically for my brother's pale grey fur, but I don't find it. I begin to wonder if what Nightpaw says is true. I begin to wonder if I really did make my brother hate me.

The apprentices and mentors around me whisper as I look, and I know that if they find him, they would whisper even louder and look in his direction. But they don't find him, and I am lost. I don't know what to do or to say. It's so complex, and as Nightpaw sits in front of me, smiling with pleasure, I become very confused.

With the mixing emotions swirling around in my head, I begin to shake even harder. The anger rises, and my dark blue eyes become narrowed. I look at Nightpaw with fury flashing through my eyes, and before I know what I'm doing, I lunge at him.

My claws unsheath, my my mouth open wide, and my fur sways as I fly toward him. I push the black tom into the ground and find that I've taken all of the breath out of him. I have him on the ground, and in pure fury I dig my claws into his fur. His smile is still visible to me, making me growl.

I want to kill him. I want to hurt him. I want to _slaughter_him. He said so many things. . .he hurt me! Bravepaw is my brother. . . Bravepaw is the one who protects me. . .Bravepaw is not out for revenge. . .Bravepaw is innocent!

I cannot control myself after that. My teeth go down into his neck, making his irritating blue eyes widen with fear. He is surprised that I'm going this far. And he doesn't know what's coming next. I bite down harder, clawing at his perfect black fur, ripping it off strip by strip. I feel the warm blood in my mouth, and it makes me gag, but I continue. After this point, I cannot stop, because the confusion and insanity has taken over.

In just a few moments, Nightpaw lays still, motionless as far as I can tell. Sticky blood stains my paw as I slowly step of the black apprentice, my eyes widening at the sight of him. The insanity and confusion vanishes, and now I clearly see what I did. And only one thought comes to my head.

_I'm a killer now._

* * *

**_Authors Notes_**

**_I am in no means affiliated with Erin Hunter. Warriors belongs to her 3_**

**_princessanastasiaromanov464: _**

**_Thank you so much 3 I will reply to all reviews on the review page as soon as my newbie limit is up 33_**

**_Moonofbetrayal  
_**

**_Sorry about that, I pasted it straight from my wattpad onto here, it was doing weird things with all of my stories. I'm not used to using XD_**


End file.
